


Ineffable drunken prank call

by capricorne11



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricorne11/pseuds/capricorne11
Summary: This is a gift for Amaranthology for the Good Omens Holiday Swap. It’s an illustration of their fanfic “Amanda Huginkiss”. Go check it out, it’s so funny and well written! ^^
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	Ineffable drunken prank call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaranthology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthology/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Amanda Huginkiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326445) by [Amaranthology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthology/pseuds/Amaranthology). 




End file.
